


Bi The Way...

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Series: Miraculous Moments [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gabriel Knows, Gabriel is a Softie, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Miraculous Moments, One Shot, Pride, Protective Gabriel, Short One Shot, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: One kiss can lead to so much more...-For Pride Month 2018!-





	Bi The Way...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible for not posting this sooner, because this is so important to me, but I didn't have any inpsiration. I'm not entirely happy with it, but it comes as close to what I wanted as it can get. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's fairly short, but like I said, it's really important to me and I wanted to get this posted. Since I myself identify with this particular side of the community, I just had to write this. Again, enjoy!

Adrien closed the gate, seeing Luka’s retreating form crossing the street. A blush appeared on his face by looking at him any longer and he turned back to the front door of his house. His steps were slow and thoughtful, his mind going a mile a minute.

Adrien knew he was in deep trouble. How it happened, he didn’t know, but one moment they were practicing their music for a school project– Luka on the guitar and Adrien on the piano – and the next moment they were kissing. It only lasted a few seconds and Adrien was too flabbergasted to really appreciate what was happening, but it _still happened_. After a few awkward coughs and reddening cheeks, they returned to playing like nothing happened until Luka had to leave.

He shouldn’t be surprised, really. Luka was very open about being gay and had mentioned a lot of times – most of them crazy enough in Adrien’s presence, he realized now – that he was into blonds. So, when he went in for a kiss at their break, Adrien didn’t stop him. That was probably a good decision, he thought. His lips still felt tingly even though it already had been half an hour ago, but it was probably the memory that recalled it. He also definitely wouldn’t mind doing it again. He found Luka attractive and a nice person. They shared a lot of the same hobbies and he just always felt better when they spent time together.

He still felt like an idiot though. Because he hadn’t responded. They had just sat there in tense silence until he stuttered out that they should continue practicing. Way to go.

Entering the house, he closed the door behind him and slumped down until he sat on the cold tile floor with his head leaning against the doorframe.

Adrien didn’t really worry about what would happen between them. Luka was a cool and laid-back guy; things wouldn’t be awkward between them if they never mentioned this day again. The thing that bothered him though, was that he _did_ want to mention it. He wanted to talk to him, ask him what he wanted and possibly kiss him again and…

But that could never happen. There was one looming figure in this house that would never _let_ that happen. Adrien had to be perfection for all the ladies, otherwise they weren’t interested in him anymore. Not that he minded; girls were cute! He had had a relationship with Marinette after they revealed their superhero identities to each other. When she went to study in the USA though, they realized long distance just didn’t work between them and they had to call it off. She still had a special place in his heart though.

After that, he dated one or two female models he worked with, but also felt himself drawn to other models – a lot of them being men. He just thought it was a given, because he was working with attractive people. That didn’t have to mean that he was actually attracted to them.

Coming to terms with his sexuality wasn’t very hard for him. He was all for loving who you were and Plagg was surprisingly a good influence. He had seen a lot in his lifetime and with that a lot of different Miraculous wielders with varying sexes, identifications and sexualities. He wanted Adrien to be happy and had told him that you could only be truly happy if you did the things you loved and were surrounded by the people you love. If that ended up being a guy, a girl or something in-between, Plagg didn’t care and neither should Adrien in his opinion.

Adrien agreed with that, but was afraid of what his father might say. The man was strict and one to follow the rules. If he figured out that Adrien was in a relationship with a boy what would-

“Why are you sitting here?” A low voice asked above him.

Adrien yelped and looked up, staring in the frowning eyes of his father, framed by his glimmering glasses. “Oh- uhm- yeah- Hi, father!”

He looked out the window into the front garden. “Has that friend of yours gone home?”

The mention of Luka made Adrien curse his blushing cheeks for making a return. “Yes, he left.”

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “Something the matter? You’re normally more eloquent.”

“N-no,” he squeaked out.

To his surprise, a crooked smile appeared on his father’s face. “I find that hard to believe.” He eyed his son, taking in his current features. “Something to do with your friend?”

Adrien gulped, looking down at his bent knees. “Why should it?”

“Because it seems logical,” he shrugged. He looked down at a spot next to Adrien, then bent down to sit down there himself with a groan of effort and an annoyed whisper of, “How am I ever going to get up again?”

Adrien chuckled, then looked at him questioningly.

“Something you want to talk about with me?” Gabriel inquired.

Adrien shook his head, then bit his lip in hesitation. He was sure his father would respond negatively, but he also didn’t want to live with a secret weighing on his shoulder. He already had too many of those.

Gabriel sighed and was about to get up until Adrien took hold of his arm.

“Actually… there is something I want to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“Well… my friend who just was here, Luka. We, uhm… we were practicing for school, as you know.” Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement. “And then, when we were taking a break, we were talking and laughing and we… k-kissed.”

Gabriel smothered the amusement from appearing on his face because of his son’s flustered state. With a forced cough, he pressed Adrien to continue.

“So I don’t really know what to do with that or what you would say. I don’t want you to be mad.” Adrien felt so stupid. He wanted to make this a speech about letting him be who he wants to be, but here he was, stammering like a nervous wreck.

“I’m not mad, son.”

His eyes widened and he let out an inaudible gasp. “You’re not?”

He shook his head. “If you haven’t realized it, there are a lot of different people in my line of work whom I meet. Not to be stereotyping anyone, but do you honestly believe the majority of the men I work with are heterosexual?” The amusement was evident now, a quick laugh escaping Gabriel’s lips.

He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t really think about that.”

With a thoughtful frown, Gabriel asked, “Do you have feelings for this man, Adrien?”

He nodded.

Adrien was startled by the sudden arm going around his shoulder, a fatherly gesture that felt very foreign. “Look, Adrien. Parents make mistakes, myself not excluded, and I know that not all the things I do are right. Even though I am strict and make a lot rules you have to follow… I want you to be content with who you are. Especially now that you’re older, I understand that at some point you’ll be out of my grasp. When you come at that point, I want you to make decisions while being in a good state of mind. That means I want you to do the things you love and be with someone you love.”

Shallow tears lined his eyes and Adrien encircled his father’s waist. “Thank you, Father. I-I love you.”

A small smile couldn’t be helped by Gabriel. “I love you too, Adrien.”

After a moment of blissful silence, Nathalie was surprised to find the two males sitting like that, but didn’t comment on it. She told them dinner was ready for the two of them and took her leave. Adrien helped his father up and ended up in a fit of giggles when the older man almost lost his balanced twice. On their way to the dining room, Gabriel rested his hand once again on Adrien’s shoulder.

“If you want, we can invite your ‘friend’ over for dinner another time. I would like to get know this man better. What was his name again, son?”

Adrien beamed. “That would be amazing, thank you! And Luka, his name is Luka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful Pride. Everyone part of/supporting the LGBTQ+ community, raise ya hands! And tell me what you did this month (if you went anywhere). Any Pride goers?


End file.
